


Icing On Top

by ShimmeringMist



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Baking, F/M, Gift Work, Mutual Pining, One Shot, POV Third Person, Suggestive Themes, Unrequited Crush, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmeringMist/pseuds/ShimmeringMist
Summary: Yoosung invites Holly over for Valentine's Day to bake a cake together. He wonders why she would want to spend it with him, she wonders the same.





	Icing On Top

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cats_and_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_and_coffee/gifts).



> Gift for the Valentine's Day gift exchange, hope you like it <3\. 
> 
> Tumblr: [@aromaticboar](https://aromaticboar.tumblr.com)  
> Ko-fi: [@Xenolith](https://ko-fi.com/aromaticboar)

Copper hair fluttered in the morning breeze, a soft smile playing on rosy cheeks and blue eyes peeking at a short, flustered blonde through red framed glasses. Yoosung was like a deer caught in headlights, mouth agape and amethyst orbs running over this beautiful woman's sundress. It was covered in intricate details of bright yellow daisies, running down the thin fabric as it swayed with her motions. 

She was bouncing on the balls of her feet, clearly excited to see him, though the smaller of the two couldn't understand why. She was beautiful, a goddess made of the finest porcelain, painted in all her splendor with only the most careful details. Even what others consider flaws were magnificent to him.

“You going to just stand there and catch flies, or are you going to let me in?” She asked sarcastically, causing him to jump. Even her voice sent shivers down his spine. Gosh, but she would never return his feelings, not for somebody like him. Not ever. She was too, well, her! If that made any sense. It probably didn't. 

The medical student nodded dumbly, and much more enthusiastically than he had meant to at first. He quickly stepped aside, laughing awkwardly and scratching the back of his head while she sauntered in. “Sorry, I was distracted,” he lied, following after her to help place her jacket aside. He swiftly slung the colorful coat over the backrest of his couch with a sigh.

“Goofball,” she teased, forcing a warmth to tinge his cheeks while his attention lingered towards her backside, as she bent over to take off her shoes. No, bad Yoosung! No peeking! He was quick to turn away, puffing up his cheeks momentarily, like it were a preventative measure to keep his wandering eyes from travelling back to their desired destination. 

“H - Holly, I've been curious,” he stuttered out shyly, pressing his fingers together nervously. He could hardly look at her face while he glanced about unsurely. Why was he being so wishy-washy? Ugh. 

“Hmm?” She hummed in recognition, finally taking off her flats to turn towards him and pay him her full attention. 

“Well, it's Valentine's Day…” he started, chewing on his bottom lip. 

“Yeah?” the redhead urged with a laugh, drawing closer to him almost fiendishly.

“And - don't - don't you have anybody to go out with? Why - why would you want to bake a cake with me?” He asked, gasping when he felt two sets of hands playfully jab at his sides. He immediately let out a loud laugh, pulling away at a seemingly fast pace. “D - don't do that!” He whined, despite the grin pulling upwards at his cheek muscles. 

“Do what? This?!” She chuckled, jabbing him again and again. Her locks jumped with her jerky movements, the blonde gamer trying his best to dodge the incoming ‘attacks’.

“Gah! Stop! I'll - I'll make you pay! You'll see!” He warned, a startled yelp escaping his lips when he suddenly tripped backwards, only to be caught in mid-air by his companion. His face instantly lit up the moment his mind registered their new positions. What was he? A delicate maiden? This was so embarrassing!

“Oooh, really~? You’ll make me pay, huh? How?” Holly asked, voice extremely playful and teasing. Their noses almost touching and their eyes locked onto one another, while he was held just above the ground. Seemingly putty in her hands when it came to the decision of whether or not he fell towards the cold, hard, wooden flooring below their forms. 

Yoosung promptly took control of the situation, planting his sock clad feet firmly on the ground before shoving his way out of her grip. “I’ll - I’ll -” he could hardly form words after that whole ludicrous ordeal. “I’ll put too much milk in your cake!” He exclaimed, balling his fists up childishly at his sides while he made an audible ‘humph’. 

Holly shook her head, giving him a wink while shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. “You mean our cake. We’re kind of making this together,” she informed, chuckling when he huffed in annoyance at her antics. 

“That’s just what you think,” he countered, stomping his way towards the kitchen, redheaded woman in tow. It seemed after nearly embarrassing himself to death, conversations between the two was becoming a little easier. 

“Yeah, you’re right. I guess it is,” she replied with a cheeky grin, sticking out her tongue momentarily when the blonde turned to glare at her for not taking his ‘threat’ seriously. 

The shorter of the two began to peruse his cupboards, bangs bouncing while he pulled various ingredients out onto the kitchen counters. Occasionally he would glance towards Holly, who was watching him intently while leaning against a nearby wall. Her eyes felt almost as if they were burning into his back, or maybe that was just his nervousness about being around the woman he was crushing so badly for.

Honestly, Yoosung couldn’t remember when his feelings for the eccentric woman started, or how they had even become such close friends only having had shared a few classes in university together. But he did and now the beating of his heart in his chest was proof of how much he loved being in her presence. Gosh, what had he gotten himself into? 

“Ya done?” She asked after a couple minutes of silence between them, grinning when he nodded his head. 

The two of them set to work, carefully measuring out ingredients into separate bowls and individually portioning the strawberries, which according to Holly were very important to have on a Valentine’s Day themed cake. A few times their fingers would bump and Yoosung would quickly apologize and turn away pretending it never happened and trying his hardest to make sure it didn’t happen again. But it seemed Holly was insistent on making these mistakes, bumping into him and causing him to accidentally spill things onto the floor only to laugh at his expense. 

“Would you stop that!” He whined with a pout, giving her a confused look when she blushed. “What?” he asked, jumping as she leaned forward to swipe some icing off his nose. 

“Whatever you say, cutie~” She teased.

“GAHH!” He yelled, almost dropping the whole bowl of finished cake batter, they had worked so hard on. 

Now with the oven turned on and the smell of a baking cake wafting through the air, both very single friends decided to lounge tiredly on Yoosung’s couch. They may or may not be covered from head to toe in flour, okay, they were. 

“Hah, that was fun,” the redhead commented, bringing a fizzy beverage to her lips. “Even if it wasn’t super romantic date or anything,” she added. 

“Well…” Yoosung started, glancing towards her and then the timer slowly ticking down over the stove. “Would you want a romantic date?” he asked shyly, swallowing thickly. Maybe...maybe this could be his chance?

“Huh? With who?” Holly asked incredulously, her arm draped over the back of the loveseat the two rested upon. 

“With - with me?” He asked, a heavy silence hanging between them for a moment. He almost expected to turn to the redhead and see her staring back at him in utter hatred and disgust, but the scolding and scorn never came. Instead she burst out into a fit of laughter, smacking him on the back playfully. Huh? What? 

“Haha, good one, Yoosung, you almost had me there,” she said, tears lining her eyes. Why did she look sad behind her cheery gaze? 

“Yeah...just a joke, that’s all that was,” he replied solemnly, forcing a smile onto his face despite his inner turmoil. He blinked when his companion raised her crystalline glass high above her head. 

“Cheers to being single,” she exclaimed, like it was a good thing. The shorter of the two halfheartedly raised his in turn. 

“Cheers…” They both took a sip of their beverages right as the oven’s timer went off.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [@aromaticboar](https://aromaticboar.tumblr.com)  
> Ko-fi: [@Xenolith](https://ko-fi.com/aromaticboar)


End file.
